


Heroine

by shadedScribe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatlogs, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Pre-Canon, a couple weeks/months before v7 to be exact, contains one(1) f-word, guess who finally got properly caught up on Volume 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadedScribe/pseuds/shadedScribe
Summary: A brief glimpse into the Happy Huntresses' group chat.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Heroine

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finally caught up properly on RWBY v7?
> 
> RWBY showrunners: You know, we've got lots and lots of canon main characters with interesting dynamics. There is no shortage of easy shipping fodder, you don't have to reach into the background.  
> All of us clinging to Springthyme, Crosshares, etc.: but we're so good at it
> 
> Seriously, I saw Fiona and Robyn's little interaction on stage and was like, do you think anyone wrote fic off of that, and then the tag was already so populated. What a world.
> 
> BTW, everyone's chat usernames have the same initials as their real names, in case that wasn't clear.

roguishHeroine opened memo on board Happy Huntress Planning  
RH: Alright, everyone, I think it’s time we started planning our next intelligence-gathering operation.  
RH: But before we get to that:  
RH: Who changed my username?  
frolickingTheave answered memo  
FT: don’t even try to say that it doesn’t suit you.  
RH: I don’t want to come off as being vain, you know.  
FT: but it’s just the four of us in this chat.  
FT: also, who else thinks it suits her?  
merryMagician answered memo  
MM: i do  
jovialGuardian answered memo  
JG: Same here.  
RH: Oh, alright.  
RH: I’ll keep it.  
MM: its important that fiona gets her heroine after all  
MM: dunno what she would do without it  
RH: May  
FT: to be fair I am utterly addicted.  
JG: Ah, get a room!  
RH: Anyway.  
RH: As I was saying, we need to get information on whatever it is that Ironwood is up to in that mine.  
RH: I’m pretty sure that’s where the construction resources being diverted from Mantle have been going lately.  
MM: maybe its just an excuse to crack down on mantle?  
RH: Possibly, but I doubt it.  
RH: Ironwood might not care about Mantle, but he’s not stupid.  
JG: And letting Grimm run around in Mantle is an inconvenience to Atlas too.  
RH: He wouldn’t divert resources unless he thought it was important.  
FT: of course the list of things ironwood thinks are more important than defending Mantle is pretty long.  
JG: Yeah, I highly doubt whatever they’re doing is actually more important than fixing the wall.  
MM: whatever hes doing, its probably being put out there in order to avoid council oversight  
MM: which means we definitely need to know about it  
JG: New weapons manufacturing maybe?  
RH: That’s a strong possibility.  
RH: Or maybe some kind of laboratory or emergency shelter?  
RH: We’ll have to get in closer to figure it out.  
RH: May, you’ve seen the scouting reports. Do you think you could get in safely?  
MM: define safely  
RH: Without being detected, or able to escape for sure if they do spot you.  
MM: not IN in, but i could get close enough to at least get some idea of what theyre doing in there  
RH: Alright, then. We should do this as soon as possible.  
RH: Is everyone free to meet up at rendezvous point 6 at 0700 the day after tomorrow?  
FT: yep!  
MM: yea  
JG: Yes.  
RH: Excellent. We’ll make our way out there on foot under snow camouflage so May doesn’t have to use her semblance too much.  
RH: Make sure you have extra winter gear and enough food and warm liquids.  
RH: I’ll see you all then.  
JG: It'll be nice to have something with just the four of us again after all of these patrol missions that have needed doing.  
RH: You said it.  
RH: Speaking of which:  
RH: Fiona, are we still meeting up after you’re done patrolling the breach tonight?  
FT: of course!  
MM: shes got to get her fix after all  
JG: Don’t stay out too late, you two.  
FT: yeah, yeah, whatever.  
RH: I’ll look forward to seeing you all soon.  
RH: Take care.  
roguishHeroine closed memo  
  
roguishHeroine messaged frolickingTheave  
RH: You know, I didn’t get into this business just to be a hero.  
FT: that’s what all the best ones say  
FT: besides, you’re *my* heroine  
FT: <3  
RH: <3  
FT: seriously, I would never have made it through atlas academy without you  
RH: I don’t think you’re giving yourself enough credit.  
RH: You’re strong.  
FT: well, ok, but you were still so much help to me  
FT: you are amazing and I will never be shy about saying it  
FT: everyone loves you  
FT: except stuck-up atlas types but fuck those guys  
RH: I see.  
RH: Thanks for the encouragement.  
FT: you’re welcome  
FT: for real, everyone you meet comes away thinking you’re the best  
FT: you should go into politics or something  
RH: Hm. Maybe if the right opportunity comes up.  
RH: In the meantime, please do hurry over once you’re free.  
RH: I haven’t gotten to kiss you in nearly a day.  
FT: well, we can’t have that.  
FT: see you soon  
FT: love you  
RH: Love you too.  
roguishHeroine closed message.


End file.
